Daddy's Little Girl
by saraspunkransom
Summary: Just some cute stories between Edward and Nessie. All EPOV.
1. Thoughts

**AN: This is just a bunch of stories about Edward and Renesmee, taking place before her birth to whenever. All EPOV. I got this idea while watching Uptown Girls and hearing that Daddy's Little Girl song at the end. So cute!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful world of Twilight.**

Chapter 1: Thoughts

Ugh. Jacob and Rosalie were arguing again. How many times does that dog have to say a stupid blonde joke? One more time and he might actually get hurt. And as much as I would want that, I can't let that happen. He has been nothing but helpful through this whole ordeal. Not to mention that would hurt Bella.

Bella.

I look over to my side to see my beautiful wife. Oh how amazing it is to say that. But, she just seems so weak. Even all the blood she has consumed has not brought her back to complete health. This fetus, this monster, this _thing_ is still going to kill her.

Amongst my wallowing I thought I heard a voice in the background. I'm not sure if it was even words, but it definitely was something. And it almost sounded like Bella.

"Did you say something?" I stared at Bella and she stared right back.

"Me? I didn't say anything." Okay, now something is strange.

I moved onto my knees so I was looking directly into her eyes. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"Nothing. What's going on?" I wish I knew so I could tell her.

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?"

"Just… Esme's island. And feathers." I was too focused to chuckle or even notice her blush to respond. I wanted to hear that noise again but nothing happened.

I whispered to her, "Say something else."

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

There it was. I heard it very faintly. It still sounded as if it was coming from Bella. Not necessarily from her, but near her. Oh my, it couldn't be! I gently put my hands on Bella's stomach.

"The f," no I won't say fetus. It has thoughts. "It… the baby likes the sound of your voice."

It was absolutely silent, but then very quickly Bella shouted, "_Holy crow, you can hear him!_" Then she winced and I could tell the baby became upset. I moved my hand to the spot where it kicked.

"Shh." I murmured. "You startled it… him." In that moment, her eyes widened and became full of a wonder could that only belong to a mother.

She patted her stomach and said, "Sorry, baby."

I tilted my head towards her stomach. I wanted to hear more.

Apparently, so did Bella. "What's he thinking now?"

I listened hard and thankfully got a response. "It… he or she, is…" I paused and looked up into her gorgeous eyes. "He's _happy_."

I just couldn't believe it. I was hearing our baby and it was happy! Bella suddenly had tears streaming down her beautiful smiling face.

She started rubbing her belly soothingly. "Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are! How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy." Wait, what?

"What did you call him?"

She blushed at me. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want… well, you know."

I tried to ignore that, so I asked again. "EJ?"

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What…" I was interrupted by another sound from our baby. I couldn't believe it. "Hmm."

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too." I said with the biggest smile.

"Of course he does. You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?" God I love this woman.

"Do you have a backup plan?" I looked over and saw Rosalie staring at us. "What if he's a she?"

"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking… Ruh-_nez_-may."

Rosalie looked puzzled. "Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

"No, I like it. It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that_ fits." I couldn't agree more. I checked Rosalie's mind to see if she was being truthful and thankfully she was.

Bella responded, "I still think he's an Edward."

I started ignoring them and tried to listen to the baby again.

"What? What's he thinking now?" I quickly looked at Bella and she was glowing.

I listened hard and heard three gasps as I laid my ear against her. "He loves you. He absolutely _adores_ you."

I sat there with my Bella looking completely dazed. Our baby loves us and he wasn't even born yet!!

**AN: Please review. If you have any ideas to this story, please feel free to write them.**

**I think my next chapter will be the birth.**

**I know Jacob was thinking some pretty nasty thoughts at this moment, but I thought it would ruin this cute father-daughter moment. Besides, I think Edward would have been too focused to hear Jacob.**

**Disclaimer: All quotes from Breaking Dawn chapter 16.**


	2. First Look

**AN: This is just a bunch of stories about Edward and Renesmee, taking place before her birth to whenever. All EPOV. I got this idea while watching Uptown Girls and hearing that Daddy's Little Girl song at the end. So cute!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful world of Twilight.**

Chapter 2: First Look

Rosalie and I stood there for a quick second and then shot up the stairs to the emergency room Carlisle had set up for Bella. We had to start without him.

"Morphine!!!"

Then I heard Rosalie scream at Alice. "Alice – get Carlisle on the phone!"

I looked at Bella and she was thrashing around the table. Rosalie held her down and tore at her clothing. I grabbed the needle and shoved it in her arm.

"What's _happening_, Edward?"

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!"

I don't know how Bella had the voice, but she yelled, "Get him OUT! He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

I could see her eyes pop as she yelled. She needed the morphine to spread. I growled, "The morphine-"

But she yelled right back, "NO! NOW!"

I had to hold her head up so she wouldn't choke on her blood. God! This is killing her!!! I am a monster. Right then, Alice ran into the room with a Bluetooth for Rosalie and left to stay with Jasper. Rose starting working on her, but I quickly interrupted. "Let the morphine spread!"

"There's no time. He's dying!!" She cares more about the baby then my Bella! She started to slice her when she got too distracted by the blood.

"No, Rose!" I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move my hands from behind Bella's head. Then I saw Jacob pin her to the wall. I yelled at Alice to send her to Jasper in the other room. Bella then started turning blue.

I turned to Jacob. "CPR?" He nodded. I started saying more when we heard another crack. Suddenly, Bella stopped flailing around. HER SPINE!! As Jacob started the CPR, I took the scalpel and cut it across her stomach. I stared at the placenta for a quick millisecond debating how to tear it open further since it was so strong. I figured it out and lowered my mouth and used my teeth to tear. I continued working until I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen apart from Bella.

"Renesmee." Bella had been wrong. Instead of a son, we had a little girl. I could already tell by her loud and healthy cry that she was going to be spoiled. She had Bella's perfect deep brown eyes that were surprisingly already open and my bronze hair already in little curls on her head. She was perfect. How could I have imagined a moster?

Bella had creaked out, "Let me… Give her to me." I truly cannot deny her anything. I handed her our daughter. There in her mother's arms, she looked even more perfect. "Renes… mee. So… beautiful." Then, Renesmee bent down and bit Bella. I was frantic and took her into my arms and scolded her.

All of the sudden Bella's heart faltered. Jacob began pumping even harder. I needed to change her now! But Renesmee was still in my arms. "Take the baby."

"Throw it out the window." That mongrel!!! That is my daughter!

"Give her to me." I turned and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway. I growled at her. She claimed she could handle it and I gave her my daughter. I needed to get to Bella. I moved Jacob out of the way and drove a syringe filled with my venom straight into her heart. I bit every inch of skin and worked hard on her so she could that beautiful girl downstairs in Rosalie's arms.

**AN: Please review. If you have any ideas to this story, please feel free to write them.**

**I think my next chapter will be Edward holding and talking to Nessie while sitting upstairs next to Bella during her change.**

**Disclaimer: All quotes from Breaking Dawn chapter 18.**


	3. Waiting

**AN: This is just a bunch of stories about Edward and Renesmee, taking place before her birth to whenever. All EPOV. I got this idea while watching Uptown Girls and hearing that Daddy's Little Girl song at the end. So cute!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful world of Twilight.**

Chapter 3: Waiting

I sat there staring. Why wasn't she screaming? Did I even do this right? Almost as if he could hear my thoughts, I heard Carlisle thinking to me that she was doing fine. If she was fine I wouldn't have to be here waiting for her to awaken. She would be downstairs as a human playing with her daughter.

Renesmee. So perfect. I was about to call for Rosalie to bring her up to me when I saw a little pixie in the doorway with a baby in her arms.

"I saw that you wanted her." Alice smiled and handed me my baby girl. Then she fled downstairs leaving me alone with my family.

I looked down and saw big beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring deeply into mine. Suddenly, all my worries seemed to disappear. I knew that Bella would wake up fine and she would get see our baby. OUR baby. It felt so good to say that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tiny warm hand against my cheek. Renesmee was using her gift to tell me she was thirsty. I reached over and grabbed her bottle of blood that Alice had brought with her. She must have seen that too. I cradled her in one arm and fed her with the other.

I just couldn't believe that this little girl was a mere two days old. She had already grown so much that it worried all of us. But for now, I'm just going to enjoy this intimate moment with her. She finished her bottle and looked over at Bella. She showed her memory of being born and then a picture of Bella now. She had made the connection.

"Yes baby girl, that's your mommy." I sighed. One more day and Bella should wake up. It was so hard to wait, but Renesmee was keeping me sane and in good spirits. She was special in that way. When looking at her, you couldn't help but love her and feel light.

She tapped my cheek again and showed me her day. Rosalie cradled her. Emmett gave her a brand new teddy. Alice showed her twelve new dresses and Jacob watched her play with her new toys. Ugh. That dog thinks he can just stake a claim on her just because he imprinted. Well, I couldn't be completely angry. Because of this, the other wolves couldn't hurt her. I just wonder how Bella is going to react to this. I know she'll just surprise me.

The images slowly faded and I looked down to see her sleeping in my arms. She could stay there forever. Just like Bella, I don't think I'll ever get tired of holding her in my arms. It's been like this since she was born. Every minute she's in the arms of me or anyone else in the family. So spoiled. But that's how it should be. She seemed to think so as well when her dreams started including gifts and parties and being in everyone's arms. My smile increased tenfold when she kept returning to me. Though, it pained me to see her wondering about Bella. Only one more day.

"Don't worry sweetheart. All we have to do is wait."

**AN: Okay, so this chapter took me a bit longer. I wanted it more detailed, but I think I like it short like this. Most chapters will probably be around this length.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	4. Daddy

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. We were on vacation and then I realized I was behind on my summer school work. I hate it. Oh well. It might be hard to update in a while since I start my senior year a couple days, but I'll try my best!**

**_________________________________________**

Chapter 4: Daddy

It's been a couple weeks since Bella woke up and life couldn't be better. Charlie has been visiting and his ideas are not heading toward vampire. Bella is even more beautiful than I thought possible. She is exactly as she was when she was human, just not as breakable. Renesmee is a miracle. How can one baby make everyone so happy? I am a bit worried at her growth, but I try not to dwell on it. Carlisle is trying so hard to figure out what will happen and I greatly appreciate his determination.

So here I am sitting on the couch watching my two girls play on the floor. Rosalie was fixing her car with Emmett. Carlisle was reading a book. Esme and Jacob were in the kitchen, and Alice and Jasper were both watching television. It seemed so normal.

I let my mind drift to all that had happened since Bella woke up. Her resistance to human blood has amazed to no end. Yet I wasn't surprised to find that she could. Somehow, I knew she would amaze us all. The days have been filled with play and laughter. Nessie, excuse me Renesmee, has been nothing but smiles. Her thoughts are pretty coherent and her images are remarkable. She has started to talk, but she prefers her way of communication.

Bella has been, surprising. My family gave us a small cottage for her birthday and she did not complain. In fact, she took to it quite quickly. I can't say I was upset at this reaction, I was quite the opposite. It was probably the best present.

My thoughts were interrupted by my love coming to sit by me. Judging by her face, Renesmee wanted to show me whatever they had just made on the floor.

"Daddy! Look!"

Every face turned towards my little angel. I couldn't believe what I had heard. Daddy. I mean, I heard it in her thoughts, but hearing it aloud was so different. It was so much more.

"Daddy, did you hear me?" I hadn't realized that I had froze. I wanted to hear it out loud again, so I decided to play dumb.

"Huh?" I asked.

My beautiful girl smiled at me. "I said do you like my Lego house. Weren't you listening daddy?"

And there it was again. Daddy.


	5. Sick

**AN: Again I apologize for the long wait. I got inspiration for this chapter because today I am home sick. I know, third week of school and I'm already catching something. It sucks. Anyway, enjoy!!**

**_____________________________________________________**

Chapter 5: Sick

I was lying down on my bed with Bella when Nessie started rolling unevenly in her room down the hall. I turned over to look at the clock. **2:30 Am.** She should be sound asleep right now.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Love, I'm not sure, but I think something is wrong with Nessie. It sounds like she's not sleeping soundly."

"Well let's go check it out."

We crept into her room as to not wake her, but when we opened the door we saw her sitting up sweating.

I quickly ran to her. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Daddy, I don't feel too good." Right at that moment her face turned green. Bella quickly handed me her trashcan and Nessie throw up in it.

"Edward, you take her to the house while I take care of the trash."

I looked at Bella and nodded. Then I swooped Nessie into my arms and ran outside.

"Daddy what's wrong with me?" Nessie looked like she was about to cry. Here I was staring at my little girl worrying with many medical degrees under my belt, and I couldn't think of what was wrong. It could have been anything.

As soon as I opened the front door to the family house, Esme came running.

"Edward, how is she?" Worry was written all over her face.

"Mom, I don't know! She's sweating and throwing up! Where's Carlisle" I was so frantic I could barely get my words out.

"Sweetheart relax, he's upstairs getting ready to check on her. Bella called while you were on your way here."

I nodded and ran upstairs to Carlisle's office.

_Come in Edward. I need to check her._ Carlisle's thoughts were worried.

I opened the door and set my angel down on the examination table. I gently nudged her awake so Carlisle could talk to her.

"Grandpa, I don't feel so good." I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, honey, first tell me what is bothering you?"

"Well… my tummy hurts, my head feels funny and… and my nose is stuffy."

_Edward, it sounds like a cold or the flu, but I'll check her blood just to be safe._ I nodded in response

"Nessie, I'm going to take some blood, is that okay?" Renesmee nodded in response, too tired to talk. Carlisle took some blood with no reaction from Renesmee and she quickly fell asleep.

_Edward, I'm going to check this and I'll be back in a few minutes._ And then he left.

I sat there staring at my daughter. I never thought I would have to deal with this with her being half vampire. Yet here I am, sitting with my sick child. I remember how I felt whenever Bella had the slightest hint of being ill. It was torture. At least, Bella would never be sick again. Dealing with my own child was enough to kill me. How did parents deal with this worry? Any sickness could kill them! What if the sickness isn't just a cold or the flu? What if it is something more serious? I can't handle this worry!

"Edward? Edward?" I looked over to see my father staring at me. _Now that I finally have your attention._ "It is just the flu. There is not much to worry about. She just needs rest and attention and this she go away in a week or two. Hopefully the vampire in her will cause it to go away sooner. Here is some medicine to give once in the morning and once at night."

I thanked him and took the medicine. I scooped up my sleeping angel and brought her home so she could sleep of this flu. I hope she never gets sick again. It just hurts too much.

**AN: Sorry if you got this twice, but I checked it again and noticed some major typos.**


	6. Angel

**AN: I am so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Senior year hasn't exactly been all it's cracked up to be. My AP Physics class sucks and waiting for acceptance letters is grueling. Plus, my grandma died and my aunt and uncle are getting a divorce. To top it all off, my sister came home from college early because she was sick, so now she's not finishing this semester until summer. But, on a brighter note, I'm sure some of you heard about the blizzard in the PA, DE, VA, and NJ areas. Well, I ended up with a six day weekend, so I'm happy! And because of this newly found happiness and free time, I wrote a chapter. It's short, but sweet. ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Angel

It's been a few months since the Volturi left. Every second that Renesmee is with me is a gift. I couldn't get over that ghastly feeling that I had with Bella turned around and told her goodbye. If my heart was alive, it would have stopped then and there. But luckily, here she is, sleeping in my arms.

I looked outside and saw the snow on the ground. Alice said this would be the last snowfall of the season. Nessie had been bugging me for weeks to play with her in snow, but I just couldn't do it. The memories were too fresh. Every time she was out there, I saw her face against the white ground as Jacob ran her away from us. But today would be different. I knew we couldn't stay in Forks forever, so I wanted her to experience as much possible here. I was going to take her to the meadow as soon as she awoke from her nap.

Once she woke up, Bella and I got her all set up. It reminded me of the scene from A Christmas Story, when Randy was getting ready for school and he couldn't put his arms down. It was absolutely adorable, so Bella took a picture. We ended up taking half of her "snow protection" off once we remembered who she was. Sometimes it's hard to remember that she isn't that fragile. Once Nessie was ready, Bella kissed us both and wished us a fun time.

As soon as I got outside, I swung Nessie on back and we took off. A smile broke out as I heard her giggling the whole time. Once I reached the edge of the meadow, I let Nessie down and watched as she ran around at a pace much faster than human. Just another reminder at how special she is. I was thinking to myself when a snowball hit me right in the knee.

"Oh my goodness! A snowball has hit me. Where did that come from?" I said sarcastically as I heard giggling to my right. "Maybe it was a monster!" I ran to my right and scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Daddy! Daddy! It wasn't a monster, it was me!"

"It was you! Oh my goodness! You attacked me!"

She kept giggling as I lowered her to the ground. "Daddy, I want to make a snowman!" Within an hour, we had a nice big snowman built. I sat down happily thinking of my wonderful daughter. I still shocked me that she was truly mine. My daydreams get interrupted by a little pat on my arm.

"Daddy, look at the angel." I quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw a tiny snow angel in the snow. I took her in my arms and looked her straight in the eye.

"Sweetheart, I am looking at the angel."

**AN: So, who doesn't love A Christmas Story. That scene cracks me up every time! "I can't put my arms down!" Haha!**


End file.
